


Nightmare

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Series: Endstation Vergangenheit - Thrawn/Maris [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, CorSec, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Kajri was kidnapped. What now?Part of the "Endstation Vergangenheit" series. However, I doubt I'll never finish this. So if you don't like the idea of an unfished fanfiction, this might not be for you.
Relationships: Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Endstation Vergangenheit - Thrawn/Maris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nightmare

**A/N:** One of those ideas, I had some time ago. I doubt I’ll ever finish it, but thought it better to upload the first chapter instead of deleting it. You never know...And someone might enjoy it. 

****Nightmare****

CORELLIA

Great, the next time her mother wanted someone to pick up Kajri from ballet training, she should just send someone or do it on her own.

Lenya checked her chrono for the thousands time. And typed another message on her comlink.

_Where the heck are you? I’m waiting._

Again - nothing.

Her lesson had finished 30 minutes ago and she herself had a job appointment in an hour.

Lenya swore under her breath, left her speeder, walked through the grey parking garage, and then took the lift upstairs. The door opened and all of a sudden, she was surrounded by a crowd of giggling 10-year-olds in their white costumes.

“Careful girls, please let the young lady through.” Lenya heard a woman’s voice from the far end of the room. She was probably one of the instructors.

“Excuse me.” She said and smiled invitingly.

“My name is Lenya Ferasi and I’m here to pick up my sister, Kajri. I’ve been waiting in the garage for 30 minutes now had she hasn’t shown up. Do you know where she is?”

“Kajri?” The woman repeated and looked surprised. “Well, as far as I know, she’s gone. She left right after class.”

Something was wrong, Leyna could feel it, but forced herself to remain quiet.

“Perhaps she’s gotten ill. Could I check the toilets?”

“Of course.” The woman showed her the way, but the toilets were empty. They quickly checked the training and changing rooms too. But she wasn’t there. Neither was she waiting at the speeder.

Lenya looked around in the large, grey parking garage, while a couple of happily chatting female Twi'leks with large shopping bags passed her by. She knew it probably wouldn’t wok, but she was desperate.

“Kajri?” The named echoed from the walls, but there was no response. Finally, she reached for her comlink and dialed home.

“Mum, is Kajri at home?”

“I thought she was with you. You were supposed to pick her up.”

“Yes, well I’m here. I have been here for 45 minutes, but …. she is gone.”

***

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER CHIMERA

“Sir?” A young ensign approached the Grand Admiral from the side and was obviously nervous.

“Ensign?”

“I am sorry, Sir, but it’s your wife. I told her you were busy, but she insists on talking to you - now.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow and turned to Captain Pellaeon.

“Good luck.” The older man said quietly while he studied a star map.

“Why did you feel the need to wish me good luck?”

“Because it’s never a good sign when a woman wants to “talk”, even more so when she insists it to be “right now”.”

“So you think there is reason for concern?”

“I think there is a good chance you’ll be in trouble, yes.”

Pellaeon gave him a reassuring smile and then the Chiss walked over to the senior staff’s meeting room, or the `war room´ as many liked to call it. In it there was a large, shiny black table surrounded by a dozen empty chairs.

He took out his private comlink. Five missed calls.

Maris had never insisted on an immediate call before, so chances were that Pellaeon was right.

He activated the holoprojector in the center of the table and typed in some numbers. The Imperial emblem appeared, turned around, and then his wife’s familiar face appeared and shimmered in a bluish light. Humans – they could build a Death Star, but good Holoprojectors were apparently beyond them. He studied Maris’s face. She was agitated, angry, and perhaps frightened.

“What took you so long?”

“Work.” He said, in his usual voice.

“With you it’s always work.” She shook her head and did not even try to hide her annoyance. No, it was more than that. She was definitely frightened.

“What’s wrong?” The Chiss asked.

Maris swallowed.

“Kajri is gone.”

“Gone?”

“Yes, gone. I can’t find her. Lenya was supposed to pick her up after ballet training, but she didn’t show up. That was three hours ago. I have a really bad feeling, Thrawn. I’m afraid something has happened.”

“That’s speculation and you are afraid.”

“And you aren’t? It has been three hours. Three HOURS! What if she had an accident? Or was kidnapped.”

“If there had been an accident the hospital would have called.”

“And what if she was kidnapped?”

“You’re being irrational. Three hours is not that long. She might be with a friend.”

“I called her friends. All of them!”

“Calm down. This is not helping.”

“I don’t want to calm down! I want ….” She gestured wildly with her hand. “…you to do something. Send some stormtroopers or better ISB to help me find her.”

Thrawn silently watched the holo, playing through all the possible answers and her most likely replies. There was no good way out of this.

“I cannot send ISB.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not their job and stormtroopers are – hardly qualified for such a task.”

“And what would you have me do?”

“Calm down. Wait until it gets dark and if she hasn’t returned then, you have to call CorSec.”

“CorSec? But can’t you…?”

“I cannot use Imperial Resources for personal matters, Maris. Besides, they lack experience. CorSec on the other hand as ample experience with missing persons.”

Her expression showed that she didn’t like the idea and neither did he. Corellian Security was its own institution, which meant he would have little to no influence in the investigation, and not all its members were pro Empire. But it was the best option.

“Let us hope it doesn’t come to this.”

***

CORELLIA

Three hours later two human males in dark suits entered the living room.

“Misses Ferasi, I’m Agent Peyter and this is my partner, Agent Foxton. You wish to report a missing person?”

“Yes, my daughter, Kajri. She disappeared today at 16:00 hours. In Coronet, in the Teeno Village district, Rita’s ballet’s studio.”

“Would you mind if you sit down?”

“No, of course not.”

She showed them over to the sitting area.

“Our data says your daughter.” The man checked the datapad. “Lenya. Was supposed to pick her up.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Could we talk to her as well?”

“Of course.”

Maris went to the wall and activated the intercom.

“Lenya would you please come down, the CorSec agents are here and want to talk to you.”

It didn’t take long until the young woman joined them.

“You talk to the daughter, I the mother.” Agent Foxton said.

“Separate interviews?” Maris asked surprised.

“Standard procedure, my lady.”

Maris bit her lip. She didn’t like it. Separate interviews were usually for suspects. But…

“Alright. Lenya, you and Agent Peyter can go to the conservatory.”

Once the two had disappeared Maris showed Agent Foxton to sit down and he got out his equipment: Some Datapads and two old fashioned paper files.

“Oh. Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“A glass of water perhaps?” Maris asked. Her mother had always put much emphasis on being a good host.

“Water would be nice, thanks.”

Maris nodded pressed, a button, and then a housemaid appeared, taking her order.

“So, I will repeat what we have so far: Your daughter, Kajri Ferasi, is 6 years old and disappeared today at 16:00 hours, in Coronet City, in the Teeno Village district, at Rita’s ballet’s studio. Your daughter Lenya was supposed to pick her up, but she didn’t show. You called all her friends and the hospitals, but couldn’t find her.”

Maris nodded.

“That’s right.”

“Do you have a recent photo of her?”

“Yes, of course.” She skimmed through her comlink and then showed him the photo.

“Here. I took this one last week.”

“Could you please send it to me?”

“Sure.”

Maris lay her comlink on his and then send the file.

“Good. Do you remember the clothes she wore?”

“Yes. Red coat, white shirt with yellow sunflowers, blue trousers.”

The sound of typing made her uneasy. Everything took so long. They were typing and Kajri was – she did not want to think about it.

“How is the relationship between you and your husband?”

Maris gaped at the man.

“Good.”

“Do you have money problems?”

Was he joking? Or blind? It wasn’t a palace, but this house did not look like they had money problems.

“Do you know who my husband is?”

“I am aware. Do you have money problems?” Agent Foxton repeated.

“As far as I know we do have a substantial amount of money.”

“Is your daughter ensured against kidnapping?”

Maris blinked.

“Please answer the question.”

“Are you implying we would kidnap our own daughter to get money?!”

The man finally looked up.

“The numbers show that the majority of child kidnapping happens in the child’s immediate surroundings.”

Maris shook her head. This was unbelievable!

“We have to ask these questions, no matter how uncomfortable they might be.”

“I do not know if we have such an insurance. My husband takes care of such things.”

“How is the relationship between father and daughter?”

“Good.”

“How often does he see her?”

“Not often enough.”

This was going into a direction she didn’t like.

“So, he is gone and you take care of the children.”

“Yes. Why all the questions about my husband?”

“Because we have no access to his files.”

“And to mine you do?” Maris asked surprised.

“Yes.”

The man made another hook on this datapad.

“I want to be honest with you, Mrs. Ferasi. Your husband has many enemies, so this is likely to be a kidnapping case. It’s terrible, but it happens more often these days. The house is a fortress, the school is guarded too, the ballet studio on the other hand was easy to infiltrate.”

He sighed deeply.

“We already checked the personal that works at the studio. They are clean. How many people work here in the house?”

“We have a maid and a gardener. And there are more security guards, but I don’t know them. They change and their job is not to be seen.”

Agent Foxton nodded.

“Ask your husband to send us their files.”

“I will.”


End file.
